transformers_tmnt_primefandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a gladiator champion of Kaon, Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), who named himself after one of the original thirteen Primes, he called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. Megatron has been gone for three years, but now he's returned. He's brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, and quite possibly left his sanity in space. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) Spending countless cycles in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon taught Megatron that only the strong survive. Megatron secretly assembled an army of Decepticons in order to launch an attack for control of the planet Cybertron. Having used Dark Energon to power his troops, Megatron now looks to defeat the Autobots. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian Jet and does not have an Earth-based veichle mode because, he believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him, preferring to hold onto his frequently-changed Cybertronian forms. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Soundwave *Shockwave *Skyquake *Dreadwing *other Decepticons *Knock Out *Breakdown *Foot Clan **Shredder Family Neutral *Airachnid *Starscream Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots *Optimus Prime Weapons & Abilites While Megatron uses his fusion cannon on his right arm, He can form his arms/hands into blade-like weapons. History In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original thirteen Primes) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council. Megatronus threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favour of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind, shortened his name to Megatron, and assembled his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave and scheming second-in-command Starscream—into an army he would name "Decepticons", beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. The war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator, as the Decepticon capital. During a battle at Tyger Pax, Megatron crushed the Autobot Bumblebee's voice box when the scout refused to break under interrogation. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, infecting the Core of Cybertron itself. In purifying the core, Orion was granted the Matrix Megatron had long-sought, becoming Optimus Prime. After his assassin Skyquake failed to kill Optimus at the Battle of Technahar, Megatron became obsessed with the Autobot leader and decided that destroying him was his right alone. Eventually, the war left Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and placed a few Insecticon guards in stasis on the planet, should the enemy return. In time, Megatron and his army arrived on Earth, establishing mines to collect the Energon that the planet had been seeded with during the war. He also had some of his best warriors, such as Skyquake to guard deposits either not ready to mine. After some early conflicts on the planet, Megatron withdrew to space to search for more troops, leaving Starscream in charge. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Gladiators